


Despite the Circumstances

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Connor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Top Oliver, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Do you ever think about your OTP having muffled, rough sex against a wall.....Hope I did it justice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Different apartment with a door separating their bedroom from the living room and Asher is sleeping on their couch because his dad just died.

Connor practically yanked Oliver into their bedroom and closed the door.

He pushed him into the wall and wasted no time nipping at the spot on Oliver’s neck with his teeth as his hands worked quickly to get off his shirt.

Oliver’s head was tilted back as he groaned softly, it had been way too damn long.

Connor’s lips found his pulling and sucking gently with his lips and teeth trying to multitask but the fucking shirt wasn’t cooperating. “I hate your shirt, Ollie.”

Oliver chuckled silently “Need help babe?”

Connor shot him an angry glare “I wouldn’t if your damn shirt was easier to take off.”

“It’s my work shirt, I can’t help that it has buttons.” Oliver answered.

Connor pouted, “You know this wouldn’t be so hard if we could make noise in our own apartment.” he defended.

The older man gave him a look “It was your idea to let Asher crash on our couch.” He reminded.

Connor couldn't argue there, but still. “I know but he's always here, he never leaves. he said rolling his eyes. I mean we haven't so much as touched each other in 2 weeks Olls.” He spat.

Oliver’s hand reached down to cup the front of his boyfriend’s pants “But we’re here now, and he's asleep. Plus isn’t it more exciting this way?” He asked running his lips affectionately against his boyfriend’s neck.

Connor bit his lip, trying to suppress his moan and nodded his head.

Oliver grinned and flipped them so Connor was now the one being ravished against the wall. He pinned him in place with his hips while his hands grabbed both of his wrists and held them up above his head. “Now, why don’t you let me take care of you. Hmm?”

Connor nodded eagerly as he watched Oliver’s fingers glide through his shirt with no effort and push it off his shoulders.

He blushed. “God I forgot how beautiful you are shirtless.”

Oliver’s cheeks flushed as he kissed him chastely. Connor immediately groaned into the kiss “I’ve missed you.” he whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss to look into Oliver’s eyes.

Oliver’s eyes teared just a little “I’ve missed you too.” he breathed as he pressed another kiss to his lips.

Oliver released Connor’s hands from above his head and they were now tangled in Oliver’s hair pulling it back to give him better access to his favorite spot. He sucked gently, taking his time as his right hand dropped down tracing the curves of his boyfriend’s body.

He made his way down to Oliver’s belt buckle when Oliver’s wrist stopped him. “Enough.” he growled. “I’m in charge”

Connor's eyes darkened, he absolutely loved it when Oliver took charge. “Yes sir. I'll be good for you." he whispered.

Oliver kissed him again for good measure “Good boy.” he said as his fingers dropped to the hook on Connor’s pants. He unbuckled it and slid it off with ease, purposefully brushing his fingers against the younger man’s erection.

Connor licked his lips as he felt Oliver’s hands go underneath his boxers and grip his half mast erection. Oliver fell to his knees as he stared hungrily at Connor’s cock “Such a good boy Con. He cooed, eyes glistening with lust and desire. I didn’t even have to touch you to make you hard.”

Connor groaned “Only for you.” he panted.

And with that Oliver took Connor into his mouth. His tongue swirled the tip, relishing in the taste of his boyfriend.

“Fuck Ollie.” The younger man’s head hit the wall as his lips parted and his fingers gripped Oliver’s hair. “Oh god, just like that.” Oliver grinned as he continued to suck gently as his fist pumped at the base, going as far down as he could.

Connor bit his lip to keep from screaming out when his tip hit the back of Oliver’s throat. “Ollie, I’m gonna-

Oliver sucked hard one last time before pulling off and jumping to his feet to press their lips together “God I wanna fuck you so bad.”

The younger man groaned through his teeth as he whispered a ‘please’

“Hmm. Oliver grinned. I love it when you beg.”

Connor’s eyes grew dark, what he would give to feel Oliver’s 7 perfect inches inside of him. ‘Please, Ollie. I need it so bad.” Oliver didn’t make him suffer any longer, he quickly discarded his pants reached for the condom and lube and made fast work of his hands over his throbbing erection.

He pulled Connor’s legs apart and lifted his thigh onto his own for support as he pressed into him. The both kissed each other hard to keep from screaming. “Fuck you feel so perfect around me.” Oliver breathed as he let Connor adjust.

Connor blushed as his arms gripped tight around Oliver’s neck “Fuck me Ollie, _hard_.”    

Oliver nearly lost it, it had been too damn long since he’d been in the perfect heat of Connor’s body.

He gripped Connor’s other thigh and hoisted it around his waist while his other arm snuck around his boyfriend’s lower back shoving him against the wall. Connor crossed his legs behind Oliver’s back to keep himself steady as he lowered onto Oliver’s perfect cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as every sweet thrust from Oliver hit his insides just right,  “You’re so goddamn perfect Ollie.” He panted, burying his face in Oliver’s neck. Oliver gripped his hips pulling him nearly all the way off before slamming into him hard, pounding into him like they hadn’t fucked in months “Oh god, right there Ollie...yes, right-”

Oliver muffled Connor’s words with a kiss because he could have swore he heard Asher stirring on the couch.

Connor gasped “How am I supposed to be quiet when you’re fucking me like this?” he mouthed.

Oliver grinned “I know you like being loud but do it for me?” he asked pressing sweet kisses against his jawline.

Connor nodded, who was he to deny his gorgeous boyfriend sex anytime he wanted? He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oliver’s collarbone before biting it hard as the older man rolled his hips, grunting, fucking his boyfriend, faster, deeper and with more force, “Look at me Con, please” Oliver asked. Connor bit his lip hard mustering up the energy to look at his boyfriend instead of losing himself in his lover. His arms gripped around Oliver tighter as he pushed down against him, throat dry, he could feel his orgasm pooling through his stomach

“Close Olls-so-damn-close.” he choked out

“Con.” Oliver gritted

Connor silenced Oliver with a kiss trying to muffle his voice “Cmon Oliver, make me come.”

The older man shook his head, “Not yet, not until I let you.” He grinned

Connor threw his head back against the wall, biting down on his lip so hard he drew blood. “Please Ollie, please.”

Oliver kissed his boyfriend’s mouth as he slowed his thrusts “Not yet baby.”

“You-you fucking tease.” He whimpered digging his elbows further into Oliver's chest 

Oliver kissed Connor's jaw “You love it.” he murmured quickening his pace again 

Connor let out a choked sob “Fuck yesssss. Yes I do. Harder, baby, harder.”

Oliver gripped his thighs tighter pulling him into his hips, “Such a good boy Con, such a good boy for me.”

Connor’s hands released his grip and dug into Oliver's shoulders “I can't Ollie, I need to come. Lemme come for you please.”

Oliver could feel his orgasm come back stronger than ever, his muscles ached from holding Connor up against the wall but he was so close. So god damn close.

Connor faught for the older man’s lips “I love you Ollie, god I love you so much.” he moaned into Oliver’s mouth

“I-thrust-love-thrust-you too Con.” he gasped feeling his release building up again but this time he couldn't hold back

“You can come Connor, go on then, darling, come for me.”

Connor attacked Oliver's lips as he came feeling his back cave in holding onto his boyfriend as he shot stream after stream in between their stomachs and a muffled ‘Ollie’

“Connor.” Oliver groaned as he came inside his lover.

Oliver pulled Connor into his arms and kissed every inch of his sweat soaked skin panting, as he pulled out. “let's never, wait that long again.” He said falling to the floor feeling the soreness of his muscles kick in.

“Agreed.” Connor murmured as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's,  nuzzling his neck.

Just as their breathing began to quiet they heard Asher knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Connor answered breathing raspy

“Sorry if I’m interrupting _you know_ he paused but I was about to order pizza, do you guys want some?”  

Oliver gave Connor a look of love “Pizza would be awesome! Thanks man!” he answered.

Asher went to go order the pizza as Connor and Oliver put on their clothes on in a hurry.

Just as Oliver was about to open their door, Connor tugged at his wrist and pulled him in for another kiss “Maybe I underestimated the power of getting caught.”

Oliver chuckled “Mmm, maybe we both did.” he kissed back.

They opened the door to their bedroom to find Asher sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. “Pizza is on it’s way guys, do you want to watch anything?”

“Whatever you want is fine.” Oliver said

“You sure? I feel like I’ve been stepping on your toes lately, you can tell me to leave if I’m a burden.” he said as sincerely as possible.

Connor and Oliver smirked at each other “Stay as long as you want.”

 

FINIS. 


End file.
